


一句到尾（片段）

by Hagulovelove



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagulovelove/pseuds/Hagulovelove
Kudos: 1





	一句到尾（片段）

[ 夏雨何 ] 一句到尾（港警AU）吵架片段

2 禁烟场所

夏瀚宇这阵总怀疑家里来了猫，可能是从窗台进来的，顺走桌上的零食，还叼走他的烟。  
“好啊你，何昶希是你偷我烟？”  
“你少抽点。这么想死？”  
“不会死在你前面。”夏瀚宇烦得很，“我说怎么……我他妈还以为家里来了猫——给我，快点。”  
“不给。”  
“你给不给？”  
“不给，就不给，哈哈哈，别掐我，不许打人！啊，瀚宇……你别……”  
有扭打就不必调情，从床上翻到带着霉味的地毯，压在他身上就可以做个天翻地覆。他往他凹陷的腰脊海峡里倒葡萄酒，顺着后脊骨一路舔上去，淌下腥酸的暗红色。

何昶希醒过来，看到夏瀚宇靠在床头，拿着一支笔和一个本子。是在写字，有刮擦纸面的沙沙声。  
“嗯……我睡着了？”他揉揉眼睛。  
“你不每次做完都睡吗？”夏瀚宇瞥他一眼，“最近累了？你今天……睡得特别沉我感觉。”  
“夏瀚宇，说这种话，也不想想是谁干的？”   
夏瀚宇撕着嘴皮就笑，手伸到他被子里，在腰那暗示性地捏了一把。 “你在写什么？”何昶希撑起身子，“给我看看。”  
“歌词而已，没什么好看的。”  
“歌词为什么不给看？”何昶希说，“我不信。”  
“不想给啊，没有为什么。” 夏瀚宇扯起一边嘴角，笑得有点欠，把那点刚写的歌词纸塞到身后。  
何昶希不讲话，瞪着他。  
“你给我烟，我给你看。”  
“那不给。”  
“那别看。”  
“……”  
“哎何昶希你……！你有点公职自觉行不行，怎么干什么都蛮抢啊你？”  
“何sir例行检查，干嘛？”何昶希抢过本子，翻开只瞄了一眼，就悻悻然丢下了，“还真是歌词呀，怎么还是情歌。你们GPS最近又帮谁求婚还是把妹？”  
夏瀚宇赶紧把本子收回来。“说了没什么好看的。”

3 酒吧街

“你调查我？”  
“我已经在公事私办，你看不出来吗。”何昶希神色晦暗。  
“连你也不信我？”  
“不是我不信任你，瀚宇，你看着我的眼睛，你和我说实话。”何昶希紧盯着他，“你是不是还和ODD有联系？”  
“……是。”  
“你是不是拿了他的钱？”  
“陈思键是我朋友。朋友之间借钱也需要打字据？”  
“可你是差人。”何昶希声音厉起来，立刻又压低了，似乎在隐忍些什么，“他呢？他的生意见得了光吗？你怎么知道上次码头那批K粉的事，他有没有份？”  
“他和我发过誓，没有。”  
“五年前你在旺角麻雀馆还发誓忠于新义安。”何昶希不客气地回敬他，“你又不是没卧过底，道上人的誓有几个作数？”  
“陈思键不是那种人。”  
“可是他干掉了胡生。”何昶希面色冰冷至极，“胡生什么人，我们蹲了那么久拿他一点办法也没有。现在你出去问问，ODD在九龙这带势力就是一时无俩，谁不知道胡生死了，他就是话事人。夜场，麻雀馆……毒品档。”他声音轻下去，“还是……你真信他能洗白？”  
“他是他我是我，何昶希你能不能一码归一码？”  
“我只是提醒你不要行差踏错。”何昶希眼睛垂了垂，“夏，你也是上过警校的，拿黑钱，明不明白这叫什么？”  
“我没拿黑钱。” 

夏瀚宇沉默很久，酒吧里糜烂的光线把何昶希的侧脸照得锋利异常，却又薄得像一张靶纸，随时能被打出几个空洞。  
“而且，”他突然笑了，眼神里终于掺入了某种自嘲，“陈思键救过我命，你懂不懂这叫什么？”  
“我在九龙麻雀馆睇场嘅时候，嗰广东人，大圈，佢哋来勒索踢场，O记管得住乜嘢？冇啊。”   
他有些气极，冷静稍稍才讲回普通话，“老板要关电动门，上面的人闭路电视里盯着，做手下的有什么选？就杀啊，拿刀砍，哪次O记到的时候不是满地血，尸体叠着拖出去？你知道ODD帮我挡过几刀？” 

他话说重了，果然何昶希脸色苍白，紧抿的嘴角像是在强撑。夏瀚宇又心软，抬起手去拨何昶希挡着眼睛的刘海。

何昶希的手指，慢慢摸上他胳膊里外被纹身挡住的疤，最终还是叹一口气，“好吧好吧，查你的资料是我从宥维那里拿的。ICAC（*廉政公署）那边已经盯你很久。该说的我都说过了，你当点心。”  
夏瀚宇眉头却皱起来，“你去找他了？”  
“怎么，”何昶希情绪刚平静点，“我不找他你还想等着他来找你？就这么惦记被ICAC请喝茶？”  
“不是，他怎么会愿意给你？”  
“……”  
“你答应他什么了？”夏瀚宇急了，掐得何昶希胳膊疼。  
“我们是在说这个吗，夏瀚宇你不要转移话题！”  
“我转移话题？”

4 码头

夏瀚宇还没走出警政大楼，迎面就撞见从车上下来的陈宥维。  
“哟，刚好，这么巧。”陈宥维笑笑，“省得我上去找你，让昶希看到不好解释。”  
“ICAC该有配合调查令吧？” 夏瀚宇眼皮抬了抬。  
“嗯……我们ICAC确实是这么个流程。不过……”陈宥维往车门上一靠，“如果只是陈sir想请客喝杯咖啡，我看也不用那么麻烦。” 

陈宥维把车开到码头，路上在快食店买了两杯纸杯咖啡，被夏瀚宇嘲笑ICAC什么时候也这么抠门。码头只有一些船在卸货，中午几乎没什么人。

“可以说了，找我什么事。”夏瀚宇踢了踢脚边的石子。  
陈宥维弯腰把那块石片捡起来，侧身几步，手腕用力一甩就把它扔出去，在海面上轻点两下，一个漂亮的水漂。  
“夏瀚宇，你知不知道何昶希本来要升职了？”

“他不肯离开九龙半岛你知不知是为什么？”  
“你最好别再让他去你那里了。”  
“你想想你那里是什么地方？旺角砵兰街，红灯区吖！”  
“他一个高级督察要是经常被拍到在那里，算不算丑闻？”  
“我有私心？我当然有私心。但这是你们之间的事。不需要告诉我，我们廉政公署又不查。  
“你就问问你自己，陈思键那边的事，新义安三合会的事，你知道多少，希希又知道多少。”  
“明白的话，你不要再虚耗着他了。”

5 台球室

那首歌怎么唱的来着，如果喜欢你是笑话，尽管高声笑也不怕，旁人话总会有日等住你，我却听不出是句反话。

“我今天才知道，原来他们都以为会放弃的那个人是我。汶翰，栎栎，明明，小飞飞……他们都不讲，原来只是因为他们觉得没必要讲……可是我好倔啊。”何昶希喝醉了，趴在台球桌上，声音越来越小，“……俊杰，我好倔啊。我怎么这么不甘心。”

6 九龙湾

“如果再来一次你会选哪边？”  
“我会……保下陈思键。”


End file.
